It'll Be a Memory
by GrayBlueSky
Summary: It was a simple class presentation, right? So why was her mother asking a fellow classmate (who so happened to be her crush) to record her and why was her father embarrassed by the whole thing? Nashi didn't know. But somehow, this presentation would bring her family closer than ever as Nashi prepares to retell the memory of her parents' love story.
1. A Special Occasion Speech

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!_

* * *

 **It'll Be a Memory**

 **Chapter 1: A Special Occasion Speech**

 _Life brings tears, smiles and memories. The tears dry, the smiles fade, but the memories last forever._

"Okay everyone! As you all know, the end of the semester is approaching. And for your last project for this class, you will be doing presentations!"

Almost every single student in class groaned. Nashi only sighed, she hated presenting, yes, but it was better than doing a ten page essay. A presentation was an easy way to end her English class and get the A she knew she deserved and had earned.

She, after all, was a great writer- just like her mother. Not that she was bragging or anything (well maybe a little). She was the top student in her class. Her father bragged about this to everyone. It didn't help that her father's rival and best friend's son was in her class.

She glanced to her right, watching him roll his dark blue eyes as he watched their professor try to silence the class. Nashi's cheeks flushed with color as he glanced back at her, their eyes locking for a mere second before she looked down and pretended to write something on her notebook. After letting a few seconds pass by, she glanced his way again. His head was resting atop his desk, and her eyes widened when her eyes caught his eyes again. He had been staring at her, grinning as he noticed her entire face turn a very bright red color.

Her heart was beating so hard and loudly on her chest she feared it'd jump right out of her. Stupid Storm making her feel so nervous! She really didn't know how she had fallen for that idiot. She huffed and looked away. This, however, only made Storm's grin widen, chuckling to himself as he looked back at their professor. That pinked haired girl was cute. He, however, would never admit that to anyone. Just her, maybe. If she ever stopped playing hard to get.

Gabe, another fellow classmate of hers that was actually the son of her mother's best friend and yet another of her father's rival, was loudly complaining how there was no way in hell he was doing a special occasion speech. This got Nashi's attention, her eyes widening. A special occasion… speech?

Professor Strauss sighed loudly, her arms crossing under her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Gabe and then continued explaining, "At some point in your lives you may be asked to speak at an event or gathering, for example a wedding or a funeral. You may do it on whatever occasion you'd like! You will, however, have to memorize your speech! No one should be using note cards. You are seniors who will soon be graduating and going off to college, where you will definitely not be allowed to use notecards!"

Students groaned once again, the bell ringing just before Gabe could voice his opinions on what he considered was an awful project. As her students gathered their materials and began to make their way out of her classroom, Lisanna yelled, "Presentations will begin in a month. So please, start preparing for it as soon as you can if you really want to get an A!"

Gathering her notebook and pens into her hand bag, Nashi sighed yet again as she stepped out of the classroom. She could feel a certain raven haired boy following after her and she narrowed her eyes. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Nashi turned around and raised an eyebrow at the grinning boy. "Why are you following me, you weirdo?"

Storm was grinning from ear to ear. "Weirdo? A new nickname? And here I was starting to get used to creep." Nashi's eyebrows twitched. "You know, I like it best when you just call me Storm. I don't really like my name, but when you say it, it almost sounds appealing."

She rolled her eyes, snorting as she continued on her way towards her locker. "Right. Go flirt with some other idiot girl that will actually fall for your crap, Fullbuster!" She called back, not even bothering glancing back at him as she already knew he was walking after her.

And just as she had predicted, Storm walked after her and towards her locker frowning a little, though she knew he was really enjoying the reactions he got out of her. She was trying really hard not to let her cheeks flush with color as he leaned on the locker beside hers, his dark blue eyes following her every move as she took out the books she needed for her next class. Heart beating loudly in her chest, she glanced back at him, eyes narrowing again. "What do you want, shaved ice princess."

His eyes narrowed as well at the nickname. "Really? You're calling me that again?"

She shrugged, slamming her locker shut. "It suits you perfectly." Nashi grinned when he glared down at her. She stared up at him then. When had he gotten so tall? He was more than a head taller than her. It made her heart skip a beat. Would she have to stand on her tiptoes to ki-

Her cheeks flamed in color, shaking her head to get that thought- and the images that followed after it- out of her head. There was no way they'd ever be like that! Her feelings for him were just a stupid crush that she'd get over very soon! Yes! She was bound to meet someone who was way better and way hotter (well at least she hoped she would, because, if she was to be honest, Storm was really, really hot, extremely handsome). And her cheeks felt like they were literally on fire. Yep, her mother was right, she wouldn't be able to deny her huge and very obvious crush on Storm much longer.

Storm stared at the blushing girl beside him with an amused grin on his face. She obviously liked him. He was certain of that. Why would she be blushing like that if she didn't at least feel something for him?

Clearing his throat, and finally getting Nashi to come out of her thoughts, Storm answered her previous question. "I actually wanted to ask you if you had any ideas on what you're going to do for your presentation?"

Nashi blinked up at him. She then sighed, her shoulders slumping as she stared down at her shoes. "Not really…" She bit her bottom lip. She had thought about doing it for her family's cat, Happy. Her father's 'buddy' had passed away just a year ago, but that was a little too depressing. She could also do it for grandpa Jude but that would surely make her cry in front of the entire class. She was a very emotional girl, to be honest. But she'd never admit that to anyone. She glanced at Storm and he raised an eyebrow. Yep, no way was she doing it on any of those! Like hell would she cry in front of this big headed jerk!

"What are you doing it on?" She instead asked, a little curious about his answer. Maybe she'd get an idea from him?

Storm grinned and it almost (emphasis on the almost) made her heart skip a beat. She hated liking this ice cream obsessed idiot! Well… Maybe just a little tiny bit. She wanted to slam her face on her locker very badly. God, what was wrong with her?! This was Storm Fullbuster she was thinking about! Peeking up at him, she watched him rub the back of his neck.

"I thought of doing it for Neva." He smiled fondly, turning to the side as he continued, "You know, she's graduating this year from college, after all."

Nashi smiled. Neva was Storm's older sister that had gone off to college four years ago. And now, she was finally coming back home, bringing her entire familly endless joy and pride. Nashi had actually looked up to Neva for the longest time. The older girl had always been almost close to perfect in Nashi's eyes. She wasn't only beautiful, but also extremely intelligent.

"That's nice." Nashi smiled and Storm grinned.

"I know." Nashi narrowed her eyes. Could he be any less cocky?

Sighing for the millionth time that day, Nashi muttered, "I could always do it for Luke…" She almost groaned when Storm raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Aren't you just copying me?"

Glaring at him she yelled, "As if! I had thought of that before you mentioned your idea!" Lie. Lie. Lie.

She hadn't actually thought about doing it for her younger brother- who was graduating with honors (yeah it runs in the family) from middle school. But it sounded promising, if she couldn't find something else to do her project on, that is. Because no way in hell would she do her presentation on the same topic the Fullbuster ice bastard was doing it on! Yes, she had pride, and lots of it! She would not copy!

Storm crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow cocked as he grinned. "Right." He drawled and Nashi nodded, too prideful to accept otherwise.

The sound of the bell indicating classes will be resuming again, made them both sigh.

"Text me if you need any help figuring out your topic!" Storm winked at her as he began making his way to his next class, and Nashi's blush reached her ears.

"Like hell am I ever texting you!" She screeched. "I only have your number 'cause you stole my phone and added yourself on my contacts!"

Storm smirked, causing a few underclassmen walking passed him to fawn over him. "You could always erase my number if you don't want it on your contacts." He shrugged, a twinkle in his eyes making her hands shake. "But we both know you won't do that. Cause you secretly have a huge crush on me."

And that was when Nashi Dragneel's entire face turned 50 different shades of red as her mouth opened and closed, stumbling over her words as she tried to come up with something to say. She had never felt more embarrassed and flustered in her entire life! How could he possibly know?! She was going to kill Elsa and Tiana! Those two were the only ones that knew after all. Traitors!

"Y-y-y-you w-w-wish!" She finally stuttered coherently. But he had gotten the reaction he wanted. She couldn't have been more obvious. So he disregarded her words.

He grinned widely at her. "Yeah. I kinda do. But I don't have to wish for it much longer, do I?"

And now she was really left speechless. What? She blinked at him. Had she just imagined him saying that? She blinked a couple more times, very tempted to slap her cheeks to wake up from what she was almost certain was a dream.

"I'll see you later, Nashi." He glanced at her over his shoulder, smirking at her. "If you keep standing there you'll be late for class. Won't your perfect record be ruined?"

Yep. It would. Because her feet appeared to be glued to that spot in the middle of the hallway. Had he just confessed he kinda, sorta had a crush on her too?! She blinked a few more times and then finally, slapped a hand to her cheek. When she still found herself in that same spot in the hallway, with students turning to stare at her as if she was crazy (which she could be a little), Nashi realized he had actually said it. This was not a dream.

"Nashi?" Someone called, finally making the pink haired girl wake up from her trance.

Blinking down at at her scarlet haired best friend- whose eyebrows were currently furrowed in confusion- Nashi beamed her a toothy smile. "I think something horribly wonderful just happened!"

Elsa blinked up at her, her head cocking to the side in confusion. "Horribly... wonderful?" She repeated slowly, questioning her friend's sanity for a second.

Nashi giggled (yep giggled, like a total schoolgirl). "I think the icy jerk likes me back!" She whispered/squealed.

Sweat dropping at her friend's words and enthusiasm, Elsa smiled, "Well, it was kinda obvious he did. I mean, he only ever looks at you. Even when the majority of Magnolia High's girl population is after him."

Nashi's cheeks flushed even more- if possible. "Well, that is sorta true. But that's only because he likes messing with me to get me pissed off! That's all he ever does! Annoy me!"

Elsa giggled, pulling her friend along to class before they were marked late. "And yet you still like him."

Rolling her eyes and huffing Nashi mumbled, "Just a little. It's not like we'll date or anything…" But she wanted to. Like a lot. Because she really liked him. God, she needed to stop reading all of her mother's romantic books! Those sappy and corny romantic novels were getting to her!

"Mhmm." Elsa was grinning from ear to ear, wiggling her eyebrows. "Keep telling yourself that."

Nahsi looked back at her as she sat down on the desk in front of hers, exclaiming, "I will!"

They were halfway through their lecture when someone opened their class door and walked in, cheeks flushed and grinning widely as she greeted their professor- who was not as happy to see her.

"You're late again, Groh!" He chastised, which only made her grin widen.

"I got a little busy helping out an underclassman with a little problem. Well it was a big problem, actually." She smiled suggestively, causing the professor's mouth to fall open in disbelief as a couple of guys in the back of the classroom whistled and he yelled, "Take a sit! We will discuss this behavior of yours after class!"

Shrugging, she did as she was told, sitting down on the desk next to Nashi's -whose brown eyes narrowed as soon as she did. "Really Tiana? Do you really have to be so…" Her cheeks flushed as she tried to come up with the right word.

Tiana smirked. "Oh come on, it's nothing bad! It's nature!"

Elsa was blushing madly as she watched her friend. "N-nature you say." She stuttered, her blush worsening. "But that is not something one should be doing in school grounds!" Yep, she was the student council president, if anybody wondered. "I-it is unacceptable, Tiana!"

Dismissing her reprimands with a wave of a hand, Tiana lazily took out her notebook and then turned her attention to Nashi, a teasing grin forming on her lips. "I heard you and Fullbuster were flirting in the hallway. A few girls were kinda disappointed he had the hots for you instead of for them." She chuckled while her pink haired friend blushed. "I mean, hell, it's about time!"

"Groh!" The professor glared over at them, Nashi's brown haired friend rolling her eyes as she muttered, "What now?"

"Do not speak during class!"

"Yeah, yeah." And with that, the professor continued on with his boring lecture.

Ignoring the professor's last words, Tiana scooted closer to Nashi and whispered, "Hey, I heard there's like this special occasion shit presentation we have to do for Strauss's class."

Nashi only nodded, writing down quickly the professor's notes before he moved on to the next slide of the powerpoint.

"Do you know what you're doing? I mean, I have her next period but I'm completely lost. Gabe texted me that he wasn't gonna even try. That idiot is gonna fail for sure." Tiana went on and Nashi sighed.

"I'll probably come up with something later… But I don't know. It's really giving me a headache. And I want it to be something great. I really want an A." She answered, biting her lower lip.

"You could do it on your wedding toast with Fullbuster!" Tiana cackled with laughter and Nashi glared daggers at her. "No way in hell!"

"Dragneel!" Nashi sat straight in her seat, eyes locking with her professor's. "Please do not disturb the lecture with your talking."

"Excuse my manners, sir!" She lowered her head when he nodded, her cheeks flaming. She was not the type that got herself into trouble. Well, that was only when Tiana wasn't around. She narrowed her eyes at her.

Tiana grinned. "So how many babies will you have, 30? I'll definitely be godmother, won't I?"

Nashi's blush reached her ears. "W-what?!" She hushed, as quietly as she could to not get in trouble again. "N-no way!"

Elsa cleared her throat. "If anyone is going to be godmother, it's going to be me." Nashi and Tiana both gulped at their friend's sharp gaze.

Sighing, Tiana shrugged, "Well, then I'll be your maid of honor, Mrs. Fullbuster!"

Blushing 50 shades of red, Nahsi shushed her. "D-don't call me that!" She looked around the room, her heart hammering in her chest. "Someone could hear you and they'll think I like him!"

Tiana narrowed her eyes. "But you do. I mean, you probably already pictured your wedding with him. And the 30 pink haired, dark blue eyed babies!"

"Shup up!" Tiana laughed at Nashi's embarrassment and she slumped over her desk, covering her blushing face.

But then a light bulb went on in her head. Wedding… She then started counting the years with her fingers and her eyes widened in realization. Her parents' anniversary! It would be her parents' 25th anniversary in six months! She could do her presentation on that!

"I got it!" She exclaimed loudly and very enthusiastically, completely forgetting where she was. The professor glared daggers at her, chastising her for yet again disturbing the class and she lowered her head as she apologized, Tiana and Elsa containing their laughs as much as they could.

"So… It is gonna be on your wedding with Fullbuster, ain't it!" Tiana whispered with a huge grin on her face.

Nashi glared at her. "Of course not!"

"Dragneel!"

And she had done it again. How embarrassing.

* * *

Dropping her school bag by the front door, Nashi rushed towards the kitchen, notebook and pen in hand already. Her mother had been in the kitchen- as she had predicted- cooking dinner (which smelled delicious). To her surprise, however, her father was home early. She grinned. Even better.

"Hey mama! Papa!" She kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her father, who patted her head and asked enthusiastically how his 'princess' day had been.

"It was alright." She bit her bottom lip, her mother raising an eyebrow at her and Nashi played with her long, pink hair. "Nothing _too_ special." And with that, her mother's eyes widened. How she could always just know, was still a mystery to Nashi.

Lucy gave her daughter a look that clearly said 'we will talk later' and Nashi sighed. Yep, her mother would be squealing all night (and Nashi would be squealing right along with her, like who was she kidding?).

Natsu watched his daughter and wife with raised eyebrows. He shrugged, whatever silent conversation they were having he'd get Lucy to tell him about it later. Right now, all he cared about was that stake his wife was preparing. He was almost drooling. He was starving (but then again, when was he not?).

Sitting down in front of her father on the kitchen table, Nashi opened her notebook and told her parents, "Professor Strauss assigned us a project today!" Lucy nodded, beginning to hum a melody as she moved around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients as she prepared dinner.

"What is Lisanna gonna make you all do this time?" Natsu asked. Nashi almost always forgot that her father was close friends with her.

Nashi smiled widely at her parents, which caused Lucy to stop her task at hand. "A special occasion presentation!" Cocking his head to the side, Natsu rubbed his neck. Last he heard, didn't his daughter hate public speaking? He didn't understand her excitement. "And I chose to do it on your anniversary!"

Lucy's eyes brightened and she smiled a huge and very bright smile. "Oh, that is lovely!" She sat down, her hands cupping her cheeks as she scooted closer to the table. "What will you be talking about?"

Nashi bit her bottom lip. "This is where I need your help. I want to tell your story, of how you met and fell in love and then continue on by saying that you've lasted 25 years, so it really is true love! A way better love story than Twilight for sure! And way, _way_ better than a sappy and corny Nicholas Sparks novel! You know, the one's you let me borrow last time?" Lucy was smiling and nodding while Natsu was blushing madly.

"W-what?!" He stuttered and Lucy almost broke into a fit of giggles.

Nashi blinked. "What's wrong, papa?"

Lucy waved her hand in dismissal before Natsu could answer. "It's nothing sweety. Your father just gets embarrassed when it comes to retelling how we met." She scooted closer to her daughter, a huge grin forming on her lips. "He can be a very romantic and sweet guy when he wants to." She covered her grin with her hand as she giggled. "And a huge stalker, too."

Nashi raised an eyebrow. "Stalker?"

Natsu glared at his wife as she giggled even more at her daughter's and husband's reactions. "I was not a stalker!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Really now? Gray and Erza would surely disagree with that as well." She laughed when Natsu muttered something into his scarf, arms crossing over his chest.

Nashi tapped her pen over her notebook. "So, could you tell me your story?" Her eyes were sparkling with interest and excitement now. "I really want to know why papa was stalking mama!"

Natsu groaned, slamming his head onto the table as Lucy giggled. "Of course! It will be my pleasure." She clapped her hands in excitement. "You know, I was around your age when your papa and I met." She tapped her chin as she recalled correctly. "Had barely turned sixteen, actually. Oh! This is going to be so much fun! Isn't it, darling?" She looked down at Natsu, who only groaned into the table. "I should make hot chocolate!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, standing up and yelling, "Luke! Come down for food and some hot chocolate! Detach yourself from that game and TV for once!"

Nashi grinned widely. This was going to be fun, right?

And then her mother turned around, eyes sparkling as she said, "I'll ask Storm to record you for me! I definitely need to see this presentation! Oh! Or maybe Lisanna will let us join in for your presentation!"

And Nashi too- just like her father had- slammed her head onto the table and groaned. "Mama!"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sooo…. Like it, hate it, love it? I will love to read what you all think about this first chapter!**

 **I've been planning this story for ages! Haha. I am actually very excited about this story since this is actually based on how my parents met. In all honesty I did a special occasion presentation for my communication class on their 25th anniversary not too long ago and that's how this story came to be! So hopefully you enjoy it! This story will be focusing on NaLu as well on their daughter's life and romantic interest. I will be writing how Lucy and Natsu met and how they fell in love while Lucy tells the story, which I'll be doing by flipping from past to present ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and until next chapter!**

 **~ Blue ~**


	2. Into the Groove

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!_

* * *

 **It'll Be a Memory**

 **Chapter 2: Into the Groove**

" _Wait, you don't understand. If you don't play there's no music. If there's no music they don't dance. If they don't dance they don't kiss and fall in love and I'm history." -Marty McFly, Back to the Future (1985)_

* * *

Setting four mugs of steaming hot chocolate down on the kitchen table, Lucy joined her family, smiling widely as she looked around the table. Her husband chugged down the liquid, not at all bothered by it searing his throat as it went down. Lucy sweat dropped. No, it probably hadn't been hot enough for _him_. You'd think after almost 29 years of knowing this man she'd be used to his antics…

Nashi was grinning from ear to ear as she grabbed a blueberry muffin- that her mother had baked- from a basket on the middle of the table. Her younger brother, Luke, took it from her before she could take a bite from it, sticking his tongue out at her. She glared at him. "Hey!"

Luke grinned when she tried taking her muffin from him and Lucy sighed loudly as she watched them. "Luke! Do not bug your sister! You can get your own muffin! I've made plenty, you immature children!" She glared at the two of them and they stopped fighting, mumbling their apologies.

The dark blonde haired boy sighed loudly, slumping on his chair. "Why do I have to be here? Nashi's the one that asked for some 'story time' with 'mommy' and 'daddy,' not me!"

He glared at his older sister and she crossed her arms over the table and returned the glare. "Oh, shut up! It's for school!"

Hands rolling up into fists, Lucy was about to chastise her children when Natsu cleared his throat, "Your mother seems pretty happy about telling you two about this, so just deal with it, Luke."

Lucy's cheeks flushed a little as she turned to her husband, who sent her a small grin. Her heart quickened. Oh God, so many years of being with him, and that grin of his was still one of her biggest weaknesses.

Nodding, Lucy said, "So, Nashi, where would you want me to start?"

Scratching the back of her neck, Nashi smiled bashfully, "Well, I don't know… From the beginning?"

Luke snorted. "Well, no duh!"

"Luke!" Lucy glared and he sat straight in his seat and half-heartedly apologized to Nashi.

Huffing, Nashi mumbled, "I want to know everything. I want to know how papa and mama fell in love."

Smiling brightly at her daughter, Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! It's gonna be a long story, though. Is that okay?"

Nash's eyes twinkled as she caught her mother's. "Yes! The longer the better! We have all night, after all." She winked and Natsu and Luke groaned.

Lucy giggled. Twirling a strand of her long, blonde hair as she recalled, "Well, your father knew who I was before I even knew he existed." She grinned. "I mean, he had been kind of stalking me."

"I had not!" Natsu tried to deny and Lucy raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Alright, then why don't you begin telling us how you met me, maybe the kids will then decide whether or not you'd been stalking me."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Okay! Sorry Luce, but I'm gonna have to prove you wrong for once."

Lucy snorted, "I'd like to see that happen."

Grinning widely, Natsu exclaimed, "I'm all fired up now!"

Giggling, Lucy covered her silly grin with her hands. Well, there was that phrase of his again.

Nashi and Luke groaned collectively. "Dad!" They cried, making faces at their dad's corny phrase.

Ignoring them, Natsu began the story, "Well, I met your mother one fateful afternoon, it was kind of sunny outside… or maybe it had been kinda cloudy. I'm not too sure..."

Luke sighed loudly, "Oh, just get to the point, pops! I really don't want to be here all night!"

Natsu glared at his son. "Oh shut it bratty kid!" Clearing his throat, he continued, "It was after school, I had gone with droopy eyes to pick up Erza from school and meet up with Loke, and that's when I saw your mother…"

* * *

 _ **October 22, 1985**_

"They're taking forever!" Natsu whinned, leaning over his car as he and his best friend- though he'd never admit to anyone that he even considered the ice freak a friend, let alone a best friend- Gray waited for their childhood friend Erza and another friend of Gray's.

"Shut it, pointy eyes. Could you not be annoying for just a minute?" Gray muttered, making his pink haired friend glare at him. "It's Erza we're waiting for, pinky. Don't want to make her mad, or do you?" He challenged and Natsu sighed loudly.

"Nah. I'll wait." He shivered just thinking what the red headed monster was capable of. "Don't wanna get on her bad side today."

Gray chuckled and nodded, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Natsu scrunched his nose at the smell, waving the smoke away with his hands. This addiction of Gray's was a pain, really. How he liked that thing, Natsu would never know.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Natsu muttered, "Why does Erza even come to this preppy school?"

Shrugging, Gray blew out a puff of smoke. "Her parents thought it'd be better if she went to a private school. A lot more prestigious… I don't know. Erza apparently loves it here. She says it's way nicer than public schools."

Rolling his eyes, Natsu shook his head. "I doubt it." The bell finally rang then, a couple of guys finally opening the gates to let the students out. Watching the uniformed students walk passed the gates, Natsu almost snorted. "They get out way after we do and they have to wear these ridiculous uniforms. How's it better?"

Gray smirked as he checked out some girl and then turned back around to shrug at Natsu. "There not that bad." His eyes fell on another girl and she blushed, giggling with her friends as Gray's gaze followed her out the gate.

Natsu gagged at him. "Dude, stop hanging out with Loke! You're becoming a big flirt!"

Glaring, Gray slung a fist to Natsu's face but the latter avoided it with ease.

Flipping him off, Gray growled, "Get bent!"

Chuckling to himself, Natsu lazily scanned his eyes through the crowd of students walking passed the gates. Nope, no red headed monster anywhere to be seen.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, all too ready to just get out of here, when his eyes caught something- or more precisely- someone.

She was smiling, giggling as she walked beside two blue haired girls. Her smile was bright, and he could hear her giggles from where he had been standing. She was twirling her fingers through her blonde hair, which was tied up in a side ponytail.

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched her. He didn't know how or why, but he was suddenly very attracted to this girl. It probably had been her smile. It was just… beautiful. Breathtaking. He wanted to groan. What was he thinking?!

He saw a flash of scarlet then, but ignored it. He then saw a flirty, four eyed guy approach the blonde, and Natsu's eyes furrowed. Loke? Natsu blinked as the flirt talked to the blonde, who rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, making his friend's shoulders slump in what Natsu could only guess was disappointment.

That's when he saw Erza wave goodbye to the blonde, who cheerfully waved back. And then she continued on with her two friends to the other side of school, holding a couple of books close to her chest.

His eyes followed her, cheeks blazing as he blinked his eyes a couple of times, realizing what he'd been doing and thinking. He hated the uniform Erza and Loke had to wear, but on the blonde girl, he didn't hate it all. She just looked… perfect.

Someone then cleared their throat, taking Natsu out of his reverie, as he blinked up at Erza. Her brows were furrowed as she stared at him. "Are you alright, Natsu?"

He flushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah," he stopped to clear his throat and as nonchalantly as he could, rubbed his neck and shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gray and Loke exchanged a look, and Natsu raised an eyebrow. When had Erza and Loke gotten here?

Loke smirked, "Who were you staring at?" Natsu's eyes widened and Loke's smirk widened. "Aha! I told you two he'd been staring at a girl!"

Erza rolled her eyes and Gray raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that." He grinned widely. "All this tabasco freak ever thinks about is food."

Hands curling by his sides, Natsu muttered, "Eat my shorts, ice tard!"

"No fighting!" Erza glared at her two childhood friends and they gulped, nodding as they exclaimed, "We're not! We're the best of friends!"

Nodding in approval, Erza's sharp eyes then caught Natsu's. "So, who- or what- were you staring at?" Her eyes gleamed with curiosity and Natsu groaned. No way in hell was he telling her. But… if he did, would she maybe introduce him to her?

Weighing his options for a few seconds, he then sighed and said, "Nothing."

Loke pushed his sunglasses back a little. "Right."

Natsu nodded, cursing them all under his breath as he got into his car and yelled out, "Get in! I'm leaving now! With or without you three!"

Hands squeezing hard on his steering wheel, Natsu let out a breath he'd apparently been holding. And then- as he glanced through his rear view mirror- just as he'd been driving down the street, he saw her walking out of the gate. And he wanted to see her again. Because that smile of hers was pretty addicting. And it made funny things to his stomach.

So the next day, when he again came to pick up Erza and Loke- this time without the droopy eyes- his two friends were a little shocked but shrugged it off. He had seen her that day, for only a few minutes, she had been laughing at something her friends were saying and then she had called out to Erza, wishing her a nice evening. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was just the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Blushing madly, he started the car and drove off as soon as Loke closed the door. "Wow, dude, chill out!" He called as he grabbed onto the back of Erza's seat. Natsu only ignored him.

The day after that, when he again waited for them outside, Erza again just shrugged it off, complimenting him for being a great friend, while Loke eyed him for a whole minute. "You're being too nice… What bit you?"

Natsu growled and shoved his laughing friend away.

The next time, however, Erza had furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "What brought this out, Natsu? You've never enjoyed picking us up, from this area in particular, so why are you now?"

Shrugging, Natsu muttered, "I just felt like picking you up. I mean, you're always asking anyways." Erza raised an eyebrow, not buying his lie. Natsu cleared his throat. "And, I mean, why not? I've got nothing better to do, anyways."

Loke smirked. "You're so bad at lying, Natsu!" He laughed and Erza frowned. "Who's the girl?!"

Erza's eyes brightened at that. "A girl? What girl? Natsu, you know you can trust me with anything."

Natsu took a step back from the scarlet haired girl and shook his head. "There's no girl! I'm just being a good friend! I'd never fall for some preppy girl… So, there's not a girl."

Loke snorted. "Yeah, and Erza doesn't have a crush on Mr. student body president and I'm not this school's heartthrob."

Erza's cheeks turned 50 shades of red as she stuttered, "W-what?! I do not have a c-crush on J-Jella!"

Rolling his eyes, Loke waved her words away and leaned towards Natsu. "So… Do I know her?"

Natsu's eyes then caught her, the blonde girl he had been looking forward to see again. She was excitedly talking to her friends, skipping up to the gate as she moved her hands excitedly in front of herself as she talked.

Getting into his car as quickly as he could, Natsu yelled. "I gotta motor! Get in or catch a ride with someone else!"

Erza and Loke had dropped it after that. That was, until Monday came around, and Natsu was there again, leaning against his car as his black eyes searched for the blonde beauty.

She was walking with Erza and Loke towards the gate, grinning widely as Loke told her something. She then whispered something to Erza, making her blush madly and shake her head profusely. The blonde broke into a fit of giggles, her hands covering the silly grin that took form on her pink and very plump lips.

Swallowing, Natsu looked down, just as she had walked passed him. His eyes widened when she called, "I'll see you tomorrow Erza, Loke! And don't forget, Erza, boys love a forward girl." She laughed when Erza's eyes widened and she began to stutter her protests but the blonde only rolled her eyes and skipped off toward a car that was already waiting for her.

Natsu glanced her way, watching an older blonde greet her, the two of them smiling as they got into the car. He was almost sure they were mother and daughter, though they almost looked like twins!

Her soft voice had been impregnated into his mind, it had been so sweet, so pretty, better than he had imagined it. He wanted to slam his head on the steering wheel. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he had completely ignored Erza and Loke's questioning glances and words.

But he couldn't ignore them by the end of the week. When Friday came around, and he and Gray came to pick up their two friends, Erza had glared at him as soon as she approached them. "Tell me the truth, Natsu. Why are you suddenly giving us a ride everyday?"

Exchanging a nervous look with Gray, his friend only shrugged. "I could tell her for you, if you want?" He smirked and Natsu glared at him. That traitor! (Yeah, the ice tard had known from day one that he had a crush on blondie).

"Tell me what?" Erza questioned, hard eyes never leaving Natsu's. She tapped her foot on the pavement, "I'm waiting, Natsu."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat. Natsu muttered, "I like a girl that goes to your school, happy?"

Erza grinned in victory. "Very." Rolling his eyes, Natsu started to make his way towards his car when he felt a strong hand hold onto his arm. Erza's eyes were shining with curiosity and Natsu gulped audibly. "So, who is she?"

"Some girl… you don't know her." He lied and Gray snorted. Natsu's hands balled into fists but before he could deliver the punch that bastard was looking for, Loke yelled, "Yello!" He was waving as he walked up to them and then he raised an eyebrow, "What are you three on to now?"

Gray shrugged. "Erza wants to know who pinky here has fallen for." A vein popped out in Natsu's forehead and he flung his fist at his grinning friend's shoulder. "Dude, shut it!"

Loke smirked. "Watcha wiggin' out about, Natsu?" He laughed. "Is she that out of your league?"

Natsu grumbled a few incoherent words before Erza sighed. "I always thought you and Lisanna would end up together." She tapped her chin. "I mean, Mira was already planning your wedding, ever since we were kids, actually."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Natsu shook his head. "Lisanna's my best friend, that's it. We're not… like that." She was like a little sister to him. They'd grown up together, after all.

Erza sighed and then shrugged. "You're gonna crush Mira's hopes and dreams." She shook her head and Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "What about that girl you were seeing? The one you went out with for like two dates a month ago? You never told us what happened with her." He suddenly remembered and Natsu's eyes widened. Gray frowned and looked down at the floor.

Shrugging, Natsu mumbled, "She thought Gray was better looking, so I stopped seeing her." Gray's frown deepened at his words, but he didn't say anything. "I'm not gonna date some girl that thinks the ice tard is better than me."

Erza's mouth thinned and she grabbed tightly onto the strap of her bag, not knowing what to say.

Loke furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, she wasn't lying." He burst out laughing when Natsu's hands balled up by his sides and was only saved from his fists when Erza yelled, "No fighting, Natsu!"

With a highly amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, Loke question. "Alright, so who's this girl you're into?"

Scratching the back of his head, Natsu mumbled, "It's that one blonde girl you two always talk to after school."

Loke furrowed his eyebrows at him and exchanged a look with Erza, who was still frowning.

Natsu then cleared his throat, "I want to ask…" Shoving his hands into his pockets as he let out a shaky breath, he continued, "I want you two… to like… introduce us…"

His cheeks were suddenly very warm, and they only got worse when no one around him said anything.

Loke cleared his throat then, finally breaking the silence. "No can do."

Natsu's eyes widened at his words and then he yelled, "And why not?!"

Sighing, Loke shrugged. "Well, you know, Lucy's a good girl." Natsu's eyes widened. Her name was Lucy… "Like, a really good girl. Almost perfect." Natsu raised an eyebrow as Loke continued, "Get to the point, Loke!"

Loke frowned. "She's too good for you, Natsu. You spell trouble. Getting into pointless and unnecessary fights every chance you get. She's not the type of girl that should be caught up in your messy fights. You two are just too different…"

Natsu's fists trembled and he was about to take out his frustration on the flirt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back, eyes locking on Erza's. "Lucy is not your type, Natsu. Trust us."

Glaring at her, Natsu shrugged her away, stalking towards his car and slamming his door shut. His hand balled over his legs and he hit the steering wheel. Those guys always thought the worst of him…

Gray then opened the passenger door, joining his friend in the car. "Don't listen to them, dude. They just… She's their friend, too. They're just looking out for her. I mean, give them some credit, we do get ourselves into a lot of shit." He grinned and Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, when have you been so caught on a girl? I thought all you needed was food and baseball, anything else was just extra or unnecessary." Gray cackled a crooked smirk and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"It's still like that, ice tard." He muttered and Gray clapped his back. "There's the tabasco freak I know and hate!" Gray bursted out laughing when Natsu flipped him off, laughing along with him.

They later met at the Strauss's house, where Mira was moving around it in a hurry, preparing for a party she was having on Saturday.

Lisanna sighed as she watched Mira. "It's her last year of high school, so she wants it to be great." She rolled her eyes. "She's trying to make our backyard into some kind of nightclub."

Natsu chuckled as he watched Erza try to help the white haired girl, who was freaking out about not having everything ready for tomorrow. Gray and Loke were carrying some speakers and lights out from the basement, while he and Lisanna were cleaning the front of the house.

Clearing her throat then, Lisanna mumbled, "Are you coming tomorrow, Natsu?"

Shrugging, Natsu answered. "Don't know. I had been planning to go out with a couple of friends to-"

"Why don't you come with me to the party?! We could… you know… spend some time together… I uh… don't know a lot of Mira's friends and it's going to be kinda lonely…" Her cheeks were a deep red and Natsu chuckled.

He ruffled her short hair, making her huff. "Natsu!" She whined as she tried to comb it back in place with her fingers.

"I'll come." He answered, grinning widely down at his best friend.

Her blue eyes widened and she giggled. "Great! It's going to be so much fun, I promise!"

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah." Well, at least he had hoped so. Maybe he could meet some other girl that could finally get that blonde girl out of his head.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"You kinda were stalking her, but at the same time not really…" Nashi mumbled as she scratched the back of her head.

Natsu smirked at his wife. "Aha! I win!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No, she said you _were_ kinda stalking me."

"You were so uncool, pops!" Luke smirked, trying really hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Natsu glared at his son, which only made his smirk widen.

"So…" Nashi began, eyes bright with curiosity. She then grinned teasingly at her father. "You were going to go out with professor Strauss?"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Not really. We were just friends."

Lucy snorted. "No, sweetie, it was definitely a date." She then crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, we all knew she had a huge crush on you. Don't tell me you were _that_ dense?"

Natsu huffed. "Well, it just never crossed my mine. We've known each other forever! How was I supposed to know she liked me like _that_?!"

Rolling her eyes, Nashi mumbled, "Boys. Clueless as ever." She then scooted closer to the table, intrigued to find out exactly how the two had met. "Mama, so how did you meet papa?"

Lucy giggled, her brown eyes gleaming in excitement as she said, "It was actually at that party your father was going with Lisanna. Levy's boyfriend- and now husband- Gajeel, had asked us to come along…"

* * *

 _ **November 2, 1985**_

"Come on Lu! My parents won't let me go unless you come!" Levy begged her best friend as the two talked on the phone. Lucy grumbled, playing with the cord of her phone as she stared up at her bedroom's ceiling.

Biting her lower lip, Lucy mumbled, "My parents will probably not let me go, though…"

"If you tell them I'm going they will! Just don't tell them Gajeel's coming along… You know how they feel about him." Lucy cringed at that. Yep, her parents had been quite shocked when Gajeel showed up at her house once to pick up Levy. Definitely not the type of boy a lady of their 'caliber' should be dating. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I don't blame them, my parents still haven't accepted him either." Levy continued on the other line.

Sighing, Lucy relented as she said, "Let me ask papa, but I'm sure he'll want to drive us there. Will that be okay?"

The line stayed quiet for a phew second before Levy answered, "Yeah! I'm sure that's fine! I'll just have Gajeel wait for us by the entrance!"

Ending their phone call, Lucy dropped down on her bed and sighed. She was a little excited about tonight, but also a little scared. She wasn't one that went out much, after all. She had gone out occasionally with her friends to nightclubs- thanks to her friend Cana Alberona that had gotten her a fake I.D. Her best friend- Levy McGarden- had actually met her boyfriend, Gajeel, at one of the many clubs Cana had dragged them out to.

Rolling to the side, Lucy stared at her closet, excitement rising in the pit of her stomach as she jumped out of bed and picked out an outfit. Though she had gone out a few times to nightclubs, she had never said yes to boys that asked her to dance. Not that today would be any different. After all, she'd always been too shy and too nervous to say yes.

Going through her closet, she grinned. Maybe tonight… maybe tonight was going to be fun.

Later that night, Levy showed up, and to Lucy's surprise, she hadn't come alone. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Cana is coming along as well?! Why couldn't you just go with her?"

Her brown haired friend rolled her eyes and grinned, "Levy's parents' don't really trust me, remember? They think I'm a bad influence." Lucy raised an eyebrow and Cana winked. "Maybe just a little."

Levy smiled apologetically. "Yeah, they specifically said I could only go if you also went, Lu."

Sighing, Lucy nodded. Yeah, she was the 'responsible' one of the group after all. "Juvia's not coming?" She asked as the three of them got ready in her bedroom.

Cana shook her head. "She said she had a project due on Monday and would be busy working on it all night."

"Poor Juvia." Levy frowned as she finished up her makeup and then headed towards Lucy, who was struggling to get herself ready. "Need some help?" She smirked and Lucy huffed.

"You know I'm not good at this."

By the end of the night- thanks to the help of her two friends- Lucy ended up looking presentable.

She smiled brightly as she stared at her reflection in her long mirror.

Her shoulder length, blonde hair was crunched in waves with a thick piece of fabric tied into a loose bow on top. Cana had picked out a miniskirt and an off-the-shoulder slouchy top for herself, and then took it to herself to get Lucy's outfit ready.

She picked out a white tulle bustier top, which Lucy paired with a short, black puffy skirt. Grabbing a pair of low black heels, Lucy watched as Levy finished herself up. Her short friend had chosen to wear leggings and and a loose shirt, her short, blue hair tied back with a hairband.

"You should wear these." Cana winked at Lucy as she handed her a pair of fingerless lace gloves and Lucy smiled, thanking her.

All three of them pulled on a bunch of bracelets on their wrists, wearing large earrings as well.

Just before they exited her bedroom, Lucy grabbed a black cropped frill bolero, putting it on as she rushed down the stairs, where her father and mother were waiting for them.

"Awe! You girls look beautiful!" Layla Heartfilia gushed, taking her camera from the kitchen counter and yelling, "Say cheese!"

"Please take care of one another." Layla pleaded as she walked them to the door, watching as Levy and Cana went to sit in the back seats of her husband's car.

Smiling, Lucy hugged her mother. "Yes, mama. Don't worry."

Layla kissed her daughter's cheek. "I convinced your father to let you stay until midnight." She winked and Cana yelled out from the window, "Thank you! You're the best Mrs. Heartfilia!"

Giggling, Layla waved the compliment away. She smiled at her daughter then. "Have fun, alright?"

Nodding, Lucy got into the front seat of her father's car. The whole ride there, Cana had gotten Jude Heartfilia to turn on the radio, the three girls singing along to every song that came on.

When they finally arrived at the house the party was held at, Jude appraised the place before he allowed the girls to get out of the car. "Please be good." He told his daughter and she smiled, giving him a side hug before she got out of the car. "Don't worry, papa. We'll see you at midnight out here!" She told him before she closed the door and followed her two friends towards the front entrance of the house.

Inside it had seemed fairly calm, with only a small group of people in the living room and a couple more in the kitchen. Lucy looked around the small house, not recognizing one single person there. This party had been thrown by a girl from Gajeel's school, after all. So it was obvious why Lucy hadn't known anyone.

It was when they reached the backyard that Lucy's eyes widened in amazement. It had seemed and looked like an outdoor nightclub! The music blared hard and loud through the speakers. The backyard was pretty big and in the middle of it was where the 'dance floor' had been placed. Plenty of teenagers had already been dancing there, moving to the beats of the music. Lights had been hung over the dance floor and tables had been placed around it, with some people sitting on them as they drank or smoked.

"Hey shorty!" Gajeel approached them then, Levy rushing up to his side as she hugged onto his arm and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. Blushing madly, she whispered a soft, "Hi." Gajeel grinned down at her, kissing the top of her head.

Cana made a face as she watched them. "Ugh, you two! Gag me with a spoon!"

Giggling, Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Cana!"

Shrugging, Cana looked around the crowd. "See any studs? I feel like dancing all night! Maybe I'll find myself some boy to take home tonight!" Lucy's eyes widened and Cana smirked. "Psych!" She laughed and then sighed. "Well, I may be serious."

Lucy shook her head at her friend and huffed, her eyes also searching the crowd of teenagers. She didn't know a single one of them.

And then, a boy that looked a year or two older then them, stopped in front of Cana and Lucy. His straight, black hair was slicked back and gathered on the back of his head. His red eyes caught Cana's brown eyes and he smirked. "Hey. Name's Bacchus. Wanna dance?"

"Cana." She introduce, smirking. "And, yes."

The two disappeared to the dance floor and Lucy's mouth fell open. Had she seriously just left her there?! All by herself?!

Lucy glanced at the couple beside her and bit her bottom lip. Levy and Gajeel obviously wanted to join Cana at the dance floor, but they couldn't leave Lucy all by herself. At least they were considerate of her, not like Cana. She huffed.

Eyes searching for any familiar faces, Lucy's eyes widened as soon as they landed on a boy wearing sun glasses. Loke! She sighed in relief. She just needed to go up to him and then Levy and Gajeel would be able to go dance. Though neither of them had said anything so far, Lucy still felt bad.

It'd be awkward to ask Loke to dance but they were friends, so it wouldn't be so bad, right? Gathering all the courage she could muster, Lucy had just been about to head over the other side of the backyard, where she could see Loke standing with some black haired boy she didn't know. But she didn't get to. A song had began to blast through the speakers then, the teenagers at the dance floor cheering in approval.

 _And you can dance_

 _For inspiration_

 _Come on_

 _I'm waiting_

Her eyes widened as soon as she noticed a pink haired boy approaching her. He was grinning widely down at her, and it had made her hands shake as her eyes locked on his dark ones. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched him, his eyes hopeful as they stared at her. Glancing in Loke's direction one last time and then at Levy and Gajeel- who were both staring back at her and the boy before her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows- Lucy smiled up at the pink haired boy. Pink hair, huh? Was it dyed? She wanted to giggle. Probably not.

"Yes." She answered and his grin widened, making her giggle as he took her hand in his and pulled her towards the dance floor.

 _Get into the groove_

 _Boy you've got to prove_

 _Your love to me, yeah_

 _Get up on your feet, yeah_

 _Step to the beat_

 _Boy what will it be_

Dancing to the rhythm and beats to the song, Lucy smiled widely as she watched the boy in front of her. He obviously knew what he was doing. A few people around them turned towards him and stared, watching his every move. He soon pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, and she blushed as a couple of people whistled at them.

"What's your name?" He yelled over the music.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, not sure whether or not to tell him. He was a stranger after all.

"Luna!" She lied. He furrowed his eyebrows and then chuckled, shaking his head. What was so funny? Sighing, she shrugged it off.

"I'm Natsu!" He introduced and she nodded. "Nice meeting you!"

 _Music can be such a revelation_

 _Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation_

 _We might be lovers if the rhythm's right_

 _I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

The crowd moved to the rhythm of the song in sync. Lucy grinned as she raised her hands over her head, body moving to the beat of the song.

Moving closer to Natsu as bodies pressed around them, Lucy's cheeks flushed as she breathed in his cologne. He smelled nice. Really nice.

Staring up at him, Lucy cheeks only flushed more, if possible. His eyes were locked on hers. They were dark and intense, and she was suddenly getting lost in them. She blinked and looked down, her heart beating fast.

 _Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_

 _At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see_

 _I'm tired of dancing here all by myself_

 _Tonight I wanna dance with someone else_

Hands shaking a little as he passed a hand over his hair, Natsu asked, "How old are you?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Biting the inside of her cheek, she answered honestly, "Sixteen! And you?"

He grinned. "Seventeen." He looked down for a few seconds before he asked, "Are you from around here?"

Hands curling on her skirt, Lucy shook her head, lying yet again, "No. I'm from out of town."

He grinned down at the floor and nodded, twirling her then and making her squeak in surprise. He laughed as she pouted, and then continued to dance.

They finished that song and the next one and the one after that, and they were still dancing together. At first, Lucy had been looking around her, wanting to find Cana or Levy and go dance with them, but she never did. But after the second song, she stopped looking. She was having fun with Natsu. She laughed as they danced, blushing every time he grinned down at her.

And before she knew it, it was midnight.

"I've gotta go!" She yelled over the music and Natsu frowned. She looked around the dance floor, trying to find her friends.

She was already turning around to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked back and caught Natsu's dark eyes. "I'll walk you out!"

Lucy smiled and thanked him. He helped her look for her friends in the clustered of dancing teenagers.

When they finally found them, they were locking lips with their boys as they said their goodbyes. Lucy sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

Glancing at Natsu, she smiled, "Thank you."

Grinning a lopsided grin, he shrugged, "Yeah, it was no problem." Nervously scratching the back of his neck then, he asked, "Do you, uh, have a phone?"

Not knowing whether or not giving a complete stranger her house phone number was a good idea, Lucy only shook her head.

Natsu frowned and Lucy suddenly felt very guilty for lying to him so much. "I need to go…" She whispered.

Before she turned around and left, she felt Natsu hold onto her hand. She raised an eyebrow and then, she saw him lean in to kiss her. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized that he was indeed planning to kiss her. Face flushing 50 different shades of red, she quickly turned her face, barely avoiding his lips on hers.

"Goodbye!" She called, face steaming red as she pulled her two complaining friends out of the house.

Flushing in embarrassment, Natsu passed a hand through his hair and ignored the laughs of those around him that had just witnessed that. He chuckled as he watched the embarrassed blonde rush off. So there were still girls like that, huh? He suddenly liked her a lot more.

"Hey! Piercing freak!" He called to the grumbling teenager whose girlfriend had just been pulled away from him.

Gajeel glared at him. "What do you want, Salamander?!" He gritted. "I really don't feel like dealing with your idiocy today."

Rolling his eyes, Natsu muttered, "I need a favor."

"Huh?!"

* * *

"He tried to kiss you?!" Levy yelled and Lucy had to pull her phone away from her ear.

"Yeah." She mumbled, falling back into her pillows. Her cheeks were glowing red just from remembering yesterday's party. "It was so embarrassing!"

"I can't believe you rejected him! That's so harsh Lu!" She sighed, and Lucy could picture her shaking her head. "I feel bad for him."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hey! Feel bad for me instead! I barely knew the guy and he tried to kiss me! What's wrong with him!"

Levy bursted out laughing. "Oh, Lu! You're so innocent and cute!"

"Lucy!" Standing up in bed, Lucy raised an eyebrow as she heard her mother ran down the hallway and towards her bedroom. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. "A boy is at the door asking for you. He said he's a friend of yours."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lucy sighed. "I've gotta go, Levy. Apparently, Loke came over to visit me. I'll call you later."

"Alright, Lu! And don't forget to continue filling me in on that boy of yours from last night!" She was laughing when Lucy hung up on her, rolling her eyes as she walked up to her front door. Her mother had been standing close behind, very interested to know how 'friendly' her daughter was to the boy outside.

As soon as Lucy opened the door, her eyes widened. It definitely wasn't Loke.

"Hello!" A grinning Natsu greeted and Lucy's jaw fell open. "It's nice to see you again, Lucy."

"W-what? B-but… H-how?!" She stuttered, eyes wide as they caught his. His grin widened.

"Let's just say, last night wasn't the first time I'd seen you."

And this was how their story began.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Wow, pops. Are you sure you weren't stalking her?" Luke laughed as Natsu chastised him, repeating that he had not stalked his mother.

Lucy giggled as she watched her husband and son.

Cupping her flushed cheeks in her hands, Nashi smiled warmly as she watched her family. Her mother then noticed the time, and sent them to bed, Luke cheering as he stood up from his seat and bolted up to his room.

Curling down on her bed, Nashi turned off her lamp and closed her eyes, falling asleep with a small smile on her lips. That night she dreamed of a certain black haired boy with deep blue eyes, who would ask her to dance to Madonna's _Into the Groove_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to those of you that favorited, followed, and reviewed the last chapter! It really means a lot to me!**

 **Sooo, like it, hate it, love it? Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **A huge thank you to daniagogo, Mystic Stars, skelekc, and Directix for reviewing the first chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading and until next chapter!**

 **Song: Into the Groove by Madonna**

 **~ Blue ~**


	3. We're Just Friends

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!_

* * *

 **It'll Be a Memory**

 **Chapter 3: We're Just Friends**

" _ **Ray**_ _: What the hell's the friend zone?_

 _ **Chris**_ _: See when a girl decides that you're her friend, you're no longer a dating option. You become this complete non-sexual entity in her eyes, like her brother, or a lamp._

 _ **Ray**_ _: I don't want to be a lamp."- Just Friends (2005)_

* * *

"So you're doing your presentation for your parents anniversary?" Tiana asked as she and Nashi walked down the hallway and towards their next class.

Nashi nodded, smiling widely as she hugged her books closer to her chest. "Papa and Mama started telling me their story last night!" Looking up at her taller friend, Nashi noticed how she only nodded, looking a little disinterested. "Did you know your parents met at the same party mine did? Isn't that awesome?!"

Tiana furrowed her eyebrows. "They did?" She snorted. "I'm surprised they didn't meet at some bar, both drunk out of their minds!"

Rolling her eyes, Nashi sighed at her friend's words. Just when she was about to say something to the brown haired girl, she caught the dark blue eyes of Storm Fullbuster. He was standing a few steps away from her, leaning back on his locker as he talked with his friends.

Her heart was beating so fast that she feared Tiana would be able to hear it. He'd been staring at her, and she was now staring back at him, gaping without being able to form any words. Yep, that's when she remembered what he'd said just the day before. He liked her, right? Or was her mind just playing with her? Had she heard him wrong? Or had he meant something else?

Nashi narrowed her eyes at him and puffed out her cheeks. He was so damn confusing! Why couldn't he just tell her if he liked her or not, as bluntly as possible?! She was, after all, not very experienced in these things… She's never had a boyfriend, or even gone out on a date… And she was almost eighteen… Her fingers twitched. And he knew all of this!

She unconsciously glared at him and his mouth curled in amusement. Her cheeks flamed with color. That icy jerk! She was about to yell at him when she caught sight of her scarlet haired friend calling at her and Tiana from the other side of the hallway. "Hey!"

Elsa skipped over to them, a bright smile adorning her face. "Guess what?! Mom said you two could come over tonight and spend the night!" She winked and Tiana grinned widely.

"Will your brother be home?" She asked and Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"He has a girlfriend, Tiana." She sighed. "I'm sure we've been over this a million times."

Tiana snorted. "They could break up, you know." She winked, her grin returning. "And that's when I'll come in! And Eden will finally look my way!"

Elsa shook her head, but couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips. "Yeah, keep dreaming."

Tiana opened her mouth, about to say something when she suddenly stopped and looked up, her mouth slightly agape. She then smirked at her pink haired friend, whose eyebrows raised in question.

Nashi followed her gaze and looked into a familiar face (a very annoying and stupid face, to be exact). Storm was walking towards them, hands shoved in his pants' front pockets as his lips curled, his eyes looking at Nashi with amusement. The pink haired girl glared up at him.

"What do you want?!" She barked in annoyance and his grin widened.

"I wanted to walk with you girls to class… Can't I?" He asked.

Elsa shrugged, acting disinterested. She then looked in Nashi's direction curiously, as if to ask her what was going on. Nashi was only able to give her a shrug, still glaring at Storm. As far as she could tell, the snow cone was stepping out of his way to irk her for no reason.

Tiana was smiling from ear to ear and nodded, dropping her arm around the dark haired boy's shoulders. "Of course!"

Nashi bit down on her lip almost painfully. That traitor! She then noticed Elsa giving her a small smile and she sighed. Storm was, after all, also Tiana's friend. So she couldn't really be mad (just a little, though).

To Nashi's surprise (and annoyance and maybe a little disappointment) Storm hadn't talked to her or even looked at her once since they started making their way to class. They were all, to her luck (cue the sarcasm) heading to the same class- Calculous.

He had instead talked to Tiana the whole way there, sometimes making a comment or two in Elsa's direction, who would nod at his words or smile politely.

Nashi looked down. Stupid icicle! Her cheeks were red from both embarrassment and annoyance. She had hoped that maybe… he'd wanted to spend some time with her. She wanted to laugh. She really was imagining things (very crazy and stupid things). She wished she could say that this had no effect on her but that definitely wasn't true. If anything, she felt even more annoyed. She glared daggers to the back of Storm's big head. That idiot! Who did he think he was?! Staring at her in the hallway, coming over and then pretending that she wasn't even there?!

Dropping her bag on top of her desk, Nashi leaned back in her chair and sighed. She glanced in Storm's direction, who was busily chatting with Tiana by the door, still seeming determined to ignore her. She groaned as she rested her head down over her bag, her arms covering her flushed face. She really hated having these feelings for him. They were so annoying! And confusing, very confusing.

The bell rung then, and everybody started making their way into class, settling down on their assigned seats. Nashi dropped her bag by her feet and sighed contently. At least for this class, Storm sat on the back, while she sat by the front. She wouldn't have to see his stupid face for a long while! She smirked and Elsa shook her head, turning the page of her book as she continued reading.

"You should just tell him how you feel." She muttered and Nashi's face turned a shade very similar to her friend's scarlet hair.

"N-No way!" Crossing her arms over her desk, Nashi then smirked in Elsa's direction. "Tell you what, I'll tell Storm when you finally confess to Gabe."

Elsa finally looked up from her book, her eyes wide and her cheeks flaming with color. "W-what! I-I d-don't like him!"

Nashi laughed at her friend's face when the door to class opened and in came Gabe Redfox, late as usual. Elsa's brown eyes followed the tall boy's figure. Her cheeks felt like they'd burn off as he walked passed their aisle, nodding his head at the two girls as he made his way to the back of the classroom. His red eyes locked on Elsa's for a second, making her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat. He raised his pierced eyebrow in amusement and she internally shrieked, looking at anything but at him.

Covering her grin with her hand, Nashi pretended to read some of her notes, glancing in her best friend's direction every now and then. Elsa's eyes were wide as she stared blankly at the whiteboard, cheeks darkening as she blinked her eyes.

Smirking, Nashi whispered, "So, when are you gonna finally admit that you like him?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest, "S-Soon, maybe, I don't know... But he has to ask me out first!" She huffed. "Though who knows when he will. Or if he even likes me back…"

Nashi rolled her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, Elsa. I mean, I know he can be a total jerk at times, but he's only nice to you. You can even ask Tiana. He's always asking her about you."

The scarlet haired girl's eyes widened and she struggled to fight back a smile. She had to look down, her bangs covering her eyes and her lips curling into a smile as he heart thumped madly in her chest. "Really?"

Nashi only nodded and Elsa's smile widened.

Turning her attention back to the front of the class, Nashi furrowed her eyebrows as she watched their professor start reading names off of a list. "What's this about?" Nashi muttered in Elsa's direction, who only shrugged, being just as confused as her friend.

"Elsa Fernandes…" Their professor began, making Elsa raise her head in question, "Your in class partner will be Ren Eucliffe. Please choose two desks where you'll be sitting side by side."

Elsa nodded, taking her bag and walking over to the smiling light blue haired boy.

Nashi tapped her foot on the bar of her chair as her professor ticked people's names off her chart.

Tiana had already been partner with a short pink haired girl, while Gabe had been partnered with Fay Strauss, the brown haired girl rolling her eyes and grudgingly taking a seat beside her partner.

"Storm Fullbuster…." Their professor began, catching Nashi's attention. Marking down her chart, she then nodded and continued, "Storm Fullbuster, your partner for the rest of the semester will be Nashi Dragneel."

"What!" Nashi yelled, standing up from her desk without thinking twice about her actions. Her eyes widened when the class fell extremely silent.

Her professor cleared her throat. "Please, Nashi, go take a seat next to Storm." Nashi opened her mouth, ready to try to convince her professor to partner her with someone else, but she was cut off when the professor raised her hand, "I've made my decision, so please restrain from trying to go against it."

Nashi bit painfully onto her lower lip and forced herself to nod, her cheeks flaming with color when she heard Gabe burst out laughing by the back of the classroom.

As their professor proceeded to read out the next pair of names, Nashi (very reluctantly) turned to look at Storm. He was looking right back at her, his arms folded over his desk and his fingers drumming on his arms. His mouth curled in an amused look at what must've been an expression of horror on Nashi's face.

Reluctantly, Nashi took her bag and stood up, walking to the back of the classroom and sitting down on the desk next to Storm's. He smirked down at her and she glared at him. "Well, aren't we lucky?" He whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"More like unlucky. You're the last person I wanted to be partnered with. I'd take Gabe over you any day." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Yeah right. I'm sure deep down you're pretty happy about being partnered up with me." He winked and Nashi snorted.

"Gosh, get over yourself."

He grinned widely down at her and shrugged. "I'll admit that I was pretty surprised when she said your name. But I'm glad you're my partner." Nashi had to look away to hide her flushed cheeks from him. Curse him and the stupid things he said that made her heart thump madly in her chest and her cheeks feel like they'd burn off.

It was then that she noticed Tiana sitting on the desk beside hers. She smiled slyly at her and Nashi groaned loudly. "I'm seriously going to hate this class."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad, you know." She then smirked and whispered, "Plus, it's pretty obvious that he's head over heels in love with you." She wiggled her eyebrows and Nashi snorted, shaking her head as she pretended to go over her notes. "I mean, he's been staring at you since class started." Tiana continued on, crossing her arms over her desk and slumping in her seat.

Nashi's eyes widened, and she glanced in his direction, noticing that he was now chatting with Gabe, who'd taken the desk in front of Storm's.

Frowning, Nashi whispered, "I don't think so. That idiot just enjoys getting under my skin."

Tiana chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. But that's not all. Trust me, he really likes you."

Nashi looked down and shrugged. "I don't know… I feel like we'll never be more than just… friends." She bit down on her lip. Were they even friends? She sighed, whatever they were, they'd never be more than that. She frowned. That thought just didn't sit well with her...

Rolling her eyes, Tiana shook her head, "Right. Keep lying to yourself, Nashi."

* * *

"How come you're so lucky?" Elsa asked Nashi, nudging her as they walked down the hallway after school. She was smiling widely and Nashi rolled her eyes, knowing her friend was teasing her about getting partnered up with Storm for Calculous.

Sighing, Nashi shrugged and muttered, "Well, you know, that's me, the lucky one." She rolled her eyes yet again when Elsa bursted out laughing.

Pushing the double doors that marked the exit of Magnolia High, Elsa turned back to her friend as they stepped out, the warm wind instantly accosting both of them. Tucking a strand of her scarlet hair behind her ear, Elsa chuckled lightly, "You really are, lucky I mean."

Nashi narrowed her eyes at her and then smirked. "Could it be you're jealous you didn't get partnered up with Gabe?" She teasingly nudged her friend whose cheeks were burning with color.

Clearing her throat as they walked out of school and towards the parking lot- where they'd be waiting for their mothers to pick them up- Elsa adjusted the strap of her bag and stood up straight. "And what if I am?"

Nashi blinked her eyes as she stared at her friend, who had spoken with such confidence and without stumbling over her words. After a few seconds passed, the pink haired girl busted out laughing. "Gosh, you're too honest sometimes, Elsa."

The scarlet haired girl rolled her eyes and continued on towards the parking lot.

Both of them stopped and turned around when they heard the sound of a car honking.

Lowering the window of the passenger seat, the girls were greeted by Lucy Dragneel, with Erza Fernandes calling from the driver's seat, "Get on girls!"

Exchanging a look, Elsa and Nashi sighed and opened the doors to the back seat of Erza's minivan.

Glancing back at the girls, Lucy smiled widely at them and asked, "How was your day?"

Nashi shrugged as she settled down on her seat and Elsa answered, "It was alright." She buckled her seatbelt and then asked, "How come you're both picking us up today?"

Lucy's smile widened, "Well, since Nashi is staying over tonight with you, I just thought it'd be a good idea if the four of us went out shopping and then you'd be off to have your sleep over." She winked and Nashi grinned.

"Oh that's a great idea! Did papa tell you he promised to buy me this dress I saw last time?!" Her brown eyes were almost shining in excitement and Lucy giggled and nodded her head.

Glancing at the girls from the rearview mirror, Erza told them, "I asked Cana if she and Tiana could join us as well but she said they had something to do after school. But Tiana will definitely be there tonight to stay over as well."

They both nodded and then proceeded to question which stores they'd be going to. When the girls would mention stores both of their mothers knew were on the pricier side, they'd comment how they'd try to get discount coupons, making Elsa grin and Nashi roll her eyes.

Nashi soon convinced her mother to turn up the music, her and Elsa singing loudly to a Justin Timberlake song.

Their moms chatted about life all the way to the mall. Erza then paused, biting her lip and looking around her. Nashi and Elsa looked out the window and grinned when they noticed they were already at the mall. This was one of their usual hangout spots, but not their favorite. That was reserved for a coffee shop a few blocks down their high school called Fairy Tail.

The mall was a large, multi-stored building. They turned into the parking lot then and Erza looked around, trying to find a parking spot. It had been unsurprisingly filled. It was Friday after all.

"One's coming out!" Nashi yelled when she noticed a car in front of them pulling out, and Erza sighed and nodded, thanking Nashi as she parked neatly into the spot.

The two girls practically jumped out of the car and rushed to the nearest store, Lucy giggling behind them and Erza chastising their reckless behavior as she yelled at them to check for cars before crossing the street.

It was three hours later that Nashi was carrying three shopping bags on each of her arms and Elsa four on one and three on the other. But those didn't compare to their mothers'. Lucy was holding ten bags, sighing as she mumbled how mad Natsu was probably going to be for her spending so much money, again. Erza was carrying her fifteen bags with pride, saying she'd beat up Natsu if he even dared to say anything to Lucy. It was their hard earned money, after all.

Getting tired from all their shopping, they stopped at a Starbucks and dropped all their bags under their table. After ordering their coffees, they all sat down, Nashi and Elsa talking about what they'd use the clothes they'd just bought for, while Lucy and Erza began making plans for the weekend.

Remembering how her mother hadn't gotten to telling her all of her story about meeting her father, Nashi asked, "Mama, can you continue telling me about how you and papa fell in love?"

Lucy blinked and then nodded. "Of course."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You're telling her how you and Natsu met?" She asked Lucy and the blonde nodded.

"She's doing a presentation for Lisanna's class and she's doing it on our anniversary." She answered and Erza smirked.

"Well, that presentation will definately be an interesting one." She turned towards Nashi. "You know, I didn't think your father was good for your mother at first."

Nashi nodded. "Yeah, papa told me."

Erza's eyebrows twitched. "Was he talking badly of me to you?"

Nashi sweat dropped at the intense gaze Erza was giving her and she audibly gulped. "No, of course not! Papa just mentioned that you didn't want mama getting involved with him and his lifestyle!"

Staring at her for a few more seconds, Erza then finally nodded, approving of her answer. "Oh, well I'm glad." She crossed her arms over the table and continued, "At first I was surprised he'd be interested in a girl like your mother, since they were both so different, but they really compliment each other, I just didn't notice it until way after."

Elsa smiled at her mother, her hands cupping her cheeks. "Just like you and dad compliment each other?"

Erza's cheeks flushed a shade very similar to her scarlet hair and shrugged. "You could say that."

Giggling at her friend's reaction, Lucy then turned towards her daughter, "Where did I leave off?"

Nashi grinned widely. "With papa coming to your house a day after you two finally met at the party!"

Nodding, Lucy began, "Well, I was definitely surprised to see him again so soon. I actually thought I'd never see him again. I had, after all, told him a bunch of lies. It was just so surreal! How he had found me, how he knew my real name, and just seeing him standing there, in front of me, outside of my house…"

* * *

 _ **November 3, 1985**_

Lucy stood frozen by her front door for what felt like hours. She blinked her eyes as she stared at the pink haired boy that stood in front of her. Was she dreaming? She slapped both of her hands on her cheeks.

The boy in front of her raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

The blonde binked up at him again. No… This really wasn't a dream.

"How do you know that I live here?" She then (finally) registered that he had called her by her real name and she furrowed her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And how do you know my name?"

He grinned widely at her. "Well, like I told you before, last night wasn't the first time I'd seen you. I'm friends with Erza and Loke. I saw you talking to them once after school when I gave them a ride home." He shrugged. "I was kind of interested to meet you, and more after last night and all, so I asked the piercing fre- uh Gajeel to tell me where you lived so I could see you again."

Lucy's eyes widened as he talked and she tried to come up with something to say after he finished explaining himself but no words seem to come out of her mouth.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and then glanced in Lucy's direction again, "Can I… uh… come in?"

Lucy blinked her eyes again and then her eyes widened in realization. They were still standing by the front door! "Oh! Right!" She stepped to the side to give him space to come in and then whispered, "Please come in."

Nodding, Natsu stepped inside, regarding the place a little before he turned back towards her. "I know you're probably not very comfortable with a complete stranger, well, someone you barely know coming to your house looking for you. But, uh, I just wanted to introduce myself to you and tell you that…" He shifted a little and sighed. "I like you and I want to get to know you and for you to get to know me, too." He shrugged and then chuckled when he looked up at her again. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth opening and closing, as if not knowing what to make of his words, and her cheeks flushed a dark red.

Looking back down at his feet, Natsu muttered, "I've never been this forward with any other girl, I swear. I just, I've never been this interested in a girl either."

Lucy rubbed the back of her arm and whispered, "But you barely know me."

Natsu grinned at her and shrugged. "That's true." His dark eyes then caught hers, making her arms tremble for reasons she did not understand. He gave her a toothy grin and fiddled with his scarf. He was definitely nervous, extremely nervous. "And that's why I want a chance to get to know you." He stopped and took a deep breath before he finally suggested, "Maybe I could take you out on a date?"

She was definitely blushing madly by now, her heart thumping hard and very loudly in her chest. Rubbing her arms, Lucy finally answered, "I don't think that's a good idea." She looked to the side, her bangs covering her eyes. "I just, to be honest, I've never been on a date. I've been waiting for this perfect guy…" She glanced up at him and noticed how he stared hard at the floor, frowning at her words. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. "W-what I'm trying to say is… I didn't mean that you're not that guy! I mean, what do I know?! Maybe you are!"

Time froze then. Her eyes widened and she cursed herself for never being able to stop herself before she went on rambling all of her thoughts aloud. A very bad habit of hers.

Natsu stared at her, his dark eyes studying her for a moment before he burst out laughing. Lucy blinked at him, unsure of what to make of his reaction. "What's so funny?" She questioned as she crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at him.

Holding up a hand, Natsu took a few more seconds to laugh off whatever he had found so incredibly funny (which she was a hundred percent sure she hadn't said anything remotely close to funny) before taking a deep breath and standing up straight again.

"Lucy, you're such a weirdo." The highly amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips told her he was still tempted to burst out laughing again, and was trying his best not to.

Lucy's eyebrows twitched as she stared at the smirking teen. "A weirdo?" She repeated as calmly as she could and Natsu nodded his head in a heartbeat, not thinking twice about his choice of word to describe her.

Studying the guy that stood before her, Lucy decided there was really no point in trying to reason with him. Why he thought she was a weirdo, she really did not want to know. Sighing, the blonde muttered, "You're an idiot."

Natsu cracked a crooked smirk, his eyes catching hers as he shrugged. "Yeah, maybe I am." His smirk then widened. "And maybe if you weren't such a cute weirdo, idiot me wouldn't be here right now."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the silly smile tugging at the corners of her lips from winning over. That day had marked a lot of firsts for her. She'd never had a boy knock on her door asking to see her. A boy had never confessed to liking her, not before Natsu. She had never felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. And Natsu had been the first boy to ever call her cute (he'd also called her weird but she ignored that part).

Clearing his throat, Natsu then asked, "So, it's a no for the date?"

Staring at him, Lucy bit her lower lip and nodded. Natsu frowned but before he could say anything else, Lucy whispered, "I want to get to know you too, though." His eyes widened and she smiled. "Do you want to be friends?"

Grinning widely at her, Natsu nodded. "Of course."

After staying a little longer, both talking about the dance they'd gone to the night before and Natsu teasing her about lying to him about her name and that she didn't live in town, Natsu left, telling her that he was glad he didn't freak her out too much. Lucy giggled and shrugged, whispering that just a little but she was glad he'd found her. He flushed and tried hiding his cheeks with his scarf as he yelled a quick goodbye to her and rushed out the door.

Shaking her head, Lucy closed the door and leaned her back on it. She sighed. Life sometimes took very crazy turns. She looked up at her ceiling and smiled. Natsu was definitely not the prince charming she'd been dreaming about her entire life, but he was cute, and very charming. She was interested and wanted to get to know him. Maybe, maybe this friendship could go somewhere… Where, well she didn't know exactly, but she'll just let life and maybe destiny decide.

Chuckling at her thoughts, she pushed herself off the door and walked over to the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows in question when she found her mother sitting there with a cup of coffee. She smiled widely at her daughter. "So, just friends for now?"

"Mama! Were you spying on me?!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment.

She shrugged calmly. "I was just keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. And well, to see if he was your boyfriend or not…"

Lucy nodded. "Of course." She sighed. "I'm going to my bedroom."

Chuckling, Layla yelled after her daughter, "Just so you know, I approve of him!"

"Mama!"

* * *

 _ **November 5, 1985**_

"So you two… you're just friends?" Levy asked as she followed her blonde best friend towards the gates that marked the exit of their school.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, we're just friends."

Cana snorted. "No way. That guy definitely wants more from you. I mean, what guy wants to be _just_ friends with you?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy muttered, "He's not like that. I'm telling you, he's really nice. I'm sure you'll both really like him once you meet him."

Smirking widely as she crossed her arms over her chest, Cana answered, "Well, it doesn't look like we'll have to wait long for that."

Following her gaze, Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the familiar messy pink hair. Natsu was leaning on his car, smiling widely at her and waving at her as she and her friends walked passed the gates.

Levy nudged Lucy and raised her eyebrows surreptitiously at Natsu, who was still waiting for them by his car. "So, you're _really_ just friends, Lu?"

Eyes still wide as she stared at the pink haired boy, Lucy was only able to nod before a silly grin broke out on her lips. And he said she was the weird one.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"So you were just friends at first?" Nashi asked her mother with a teasing grin.

Lucy giggled and nodded her head. "Well, at least I considered your father a friend, he never really did consider me a friend, though." She sighed and Erza nodded.

"Yeah, that reckless idiot was in love with your mother from the moment he laid eyes on her." She smiled down at her coffee and shrugged. "Lucy became his most important person before he really knew it. She got some sense into that thick head of his, too."

Nashi exchanged a look with her mother and they both smiled.

"So how did you find out he'd gone off and ask her out to dance at the party and then gone to her house?" Elsa asked her mother.

The scarlet haired women sighed. "I didn't for a long while. It wasn't until they began dating. That idiot can be smart when he wants to. He found a way to keep me out in the dark for a long while." She let out a long sigh and shook her head, making Lucy smile at her apologetically. "But we can leave that story for another time. We should get going, Cana will drop off Tiana at our place in about twenty minutes. Well, that is if she remembered the time we agreed on. She could either be there now waiting for us or be two or three hours late." She rolled her eyes and Lucy giggled and nodded in agreement.

Once they got to Elsa's place, after of course dropping off Lucy and getting Nashi's bag, the pink haired girl had made her way to Elsa's room and taken out a unused journal. Opening it up, she began to write down everything her parents had told her so far.

These memory of theirs, would surely live with her forever. She smiled down at her writing one last time and closed her journal when she heard Tiana at the front door. Standing up and rushing down the staircase, Nashi couldn't help the wide smile that formed on her lips. Who knew how fun and exciting it would be to learn about your parents past, and how they met, and fell in love.

She could just picture them, her mother's long blonde hair tied up on a side ponytail as she walked out laughing with her friends from school and her father leaning back on his car, seeing her for the first time and instantly falling for her (or being intrigued by her, but arguable). Nashi didn't believe in love at first sight, but maybe, just maybe, it did exist (though she'd never admit this).

Her parents story was definitely (and so far) becoming one of her favorite love stories. It was real. It was perfect and (in a way) relatable. A beautiful memory.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it took me a long while to get this chapter up, but I've just been super busy! But I will try to have the next chapter up in the next few weeks.**

 **Thank you so much to those of you that favorited, followed, and reviewed the last chapter! It really inspires me to continue writing this fanfic, so THANK YOU! ;)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **A special thanks to demedichi, The Sassy Sylveon, PandemoniumEclipse, Nashi-yoyo, Mightyena's Shadow, and dreamsandfaiths!**

 **Thanks for reading and until next chapter!**

 **~ Blue ~**


End file.
